Underswap! Royal Scientist
by Whalecat
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where all of the characters are switched, if you check their tumblr thing then it'll be there I think. It's sort of like another one of my stories, Lies over Truth, but the better, more accurate version of how they, Alphys and Undyne, met. Enjoy!
1. (Forced) Break from Research

**I got the permission to make this story by the Underswap peeps, so I did**

 **I screamed and cried, while running in circles around my living room while making this**

 **enjoy?**

 _"U-Undyne, please, you have to help us! They just fell down t-today a-and... I don't know what to do!" A small child with a blurred out face cried, and Undyne couldn't even see the tears falling down their face._

 _"Calm down.. You're going to.. be fine. So is your.. who fell down? Did you bring them with you?" Undyne asked, surprised she didn't stutter at all. "If not, then I can follow you to where they are." This child was actually a little older than Undyne had first predicted, although she couldn't see their face._

 _"What are you talking about? You have them! Where are they!? Where are my parents.. what DiD yoU Do to mY parents!?" The child screamed, as they melted into one of the many Amalgamates. As they turned into Endogeny, she assumed it was one of the canines. They couldn't speak, so they only sat there and stared. All of the fused monsters just gazed and Undyne with lifeless, uncaring eyes._

 _But they were still judging Undyne for her sins._

 _"I.. I didn't want this to happen.. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.. I don't.. it's not.. stop it.." Undyne ran back into her laboratory, closing the doors behind her. Running up to her room, she immediately hid under her desk. All of the whispers, cries, and screams from her creations were in her mind. They screamed out for help, they cried for the help they all needed so badly, because of what Undyne had done to them, and she hadn't answered their cries for help._

 _She didn't come to save them. How could she have done anything? Undyne didn't know anything like this would happen. She thought it would be a happy ending, and everyone would go home to their families, crying tears of joy, fear, pure bliss and happiness. But, all of her happy endings were wasted on the smallest of subjects. People who didn't need the happy endings- People like UNDYNE- didn't deserve those happy endings._

 _Suddenly, Undyne was in front of her worst creation. She would've done anything to stop herself from creating it._

 _"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" Temmie said, lopsidedly smiling. It seemed so normal. So light-hearted, until... "Undyne, my creator. You really are something, aren't you? Making all of those experiments, forcing them on other monsters.. and their souls? That's a bit harsh, don't you think? It's almost as if.." Temmie's face changed into a posionous grin, sending a shiver down Undyne's back._

 _"Almost as if you murdered them all. You ruined their lives while trying to save them. That's the worst possible outcome. Guess you weren't so lucky this time, huh?"_

 _Undyne stepped back, ramming herself into a wall, and, when she turned around, she saw the smiling faces of all of the monsters turn into the amalgamates, the reason she was so paranoid._

 _"I didn't want this." Undyne mumbled, falling back to the ground, curling into a ball, covering her ears. She could still hear the screams. She could still her the cries of pain._

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.._

 _I can't do a thing.. I can't help you.. I can't answer your cries.."_

 _It's so cold._

Undyne shot up from her chair, forcing herself not to scream. But she cried. _I'm a murderer. I'm a horrible monster.. I can't even save myself from my own thoughts.._ She sobbed, attempting to fall back onto her chair, but fell to the floor, instead. She would've laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. _I deserve it._ She told herself, curling into a ball on her cold floor. _A failure. Killer. I'm so many things people think I'm not. A hero? What a joke._. Undyne tried to laugh, but only cried more.

All of the things that were happening to her, the nightmares, the crying, it was all a cause of her research gone wrong. The monsters that had went comatose were all underneath her, in her true laboratory. She would do something to help them, if she could. Undyne was almost used to how things were. Her nightmares happened every night, sure, but it was almost normal to her.

Napstaton, her only friend ( Who was, of course, a robot that she created to impress Toriel Dreemur, the Queen of the Underground ), had comforted her the time that he first saw Undyne having a panic attack. She had lied about why she was having the attack, since she couldn't let Napstaton know the truth. No one knew about what she had done, except for herself, and Temmie.

And, as if it was just a t.v. show of some sort, Temmie appeared right when they were thought of. "Hoi, Undyne! Did you miss me?" The monstrosity grinned, sitting on top of Undyne's desk. The scientist couldn't reply. "Aw, are you crying tears of joy? I know I was gone for awhile, but you don't have to be _THAT_ happy! I didn't even know someone like you were able to cry. After all of the horrible stuff you did.." Temmie's face melted into the faces of amalgamates and the former monsters they were, crying and screaming out for someone to help them.

Temmie's face changed back to a soulless, straight face. " _ **but nobody came.**_ Isn't that sad, Undyne? You didn't come to help them with any of their screaming. That's so.. you. You pathetic-"

"Sh.. be qu..iet.. Temmie.." Undyne whispered, and Temmie stopped, going back to it's normal face, then an annoyed, overly large grin. **"EXSCUSE ME!? YOU MIGHT HAVE TO SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER THAN THAT, IT'S HARD FOR ME TO HEAR YOU-"**

"I said.. shut.. **UP**." Undyne snapped, lifting herself up from her place on the floor. Temmie stepped back, unamused. "You're going to regret that decision." It whispered, and, when Undyne closed her eyes and opened them again, they were gone.

She sighed, relieved that she didn't have to deal with that.. thing.. anymore. Undyne fell back onto the floor, to tired to cry more than she had, before Temmie came for their daily visit to ruin Undyne's life. The Royal Scientist just stared at a single spot on the floor, pondering about her life choices. How good her past was until she became the Royal Scientist. How could things change so quickly?

It was such a long time until she finally got up from the floor. Undyne was sort of glad she was by her desk, as she grabbed the edge of it, lifting herself up.

Physically. Her mental state was too far to lift it back up.

"Well.." Undyne sighed, not saying anything more until she found her glasses. Why were they almost at the other side of the room, she didn't know. At least they're not cracked. She smiled. "Since I don't have anything better to do, I might as well research.. after I clean up.." She mumbled, wiping tears off her face.

After she was all cleaned up, she sat down at her computer chair. Unfortunately for Undyne, though, she didn't have time to do any research, as Napstaton ran into the laboratory, up to her room, and screamed, "YO, UNDYNE! M' BROSKI, GET OUTTA YOUR ROOM AND GET OUTSIDE!"

Yet again, Undyne fell out of her chair. "NGAH! Napstaton, don't scream like that! And.. why do I have to go outside?" The Royal Scientist mumbled, lifting herself back up, using the desk, again. Although, she knew that the robot would scream at her to go outside, it was a normal argument subject between the two, he never looked so annoyed or angry when he said it.

"Pfft, what? You shouldn't be asking me why you have to go outside. You haven't been out there in, like, FOREVER!" Napstaton yelled. "Get outta here! Your research can wait. C'mon, bro, just get out! You've, like.. been gluing yourself to your seat, nothing but research, sleep, research, eat, sleep, research, over and over and over AND IT'S SO ANNOYING JUST GO OUTSIDE, BRO!"

Napstaton grabbed Undyne's chair, while she was sitting in it, and dragged it down to the main floor. "Trust me, 'Dyne, you really need to get outta your lab. I- uh.. I've been worried, kay? So just, y'know, go out."

Undyne sighed. "I.. fine. I'm going out. So, just.. promise me you won't do anything while I'm gone." She smiled, and Napstaton grinned. "'Course, bro! See you later!" The robot immediately went to move Undyne's chair back up to her room when she got out of it.

"This might've been a mistake.." She mumbled, opening the door to exit her lab. She jumped when it closed.

"..Yeah. This was a mistake." Undyne sighed. _But there's no going back._

 **GBSFIUDBFUIS Undyne is such a cute little baby like this**

 **I don't think I got Napstatton right either**

 **Oh well, reviews are really needed**

 **helpme, there's going to be another chapter soon(?)**


	2. Help(?)

**Oh my gosh i'm so sorry for not updating the chapter**

 **here take it my children(?)**

 **happy holidays to people who celebrate**

"Well." Undyne cocked her head. "I'm outside... that's a good step forward." She mumbled. "Where do I go next, is the real question." Pacing in front of her laboratory took a few minutes off of how long she was going to stay out. Her research was more important to her than going outside and wasting time. What was Undyne going to do, talk to people? That seemed like a horrible thought. Who would she talk to? Napstatton? No, he was inside, most likely trashing her laboratory.

At least he doesn't invite anyone violent over. There was a single time that Napstatton brought a purple ghost over. Undyne was too busy with research to get to know them, though. She never caught their name, but the ghost seemed pretty nice. Even though the robot acted like a delinquent, rude to some, or the majority, of monsters ( Like Papyrus ), he was an Undernet sensation! Napstatton actually cares about all of his fans, although he always tries to hide it under his strange way of speaking. 'Bro, broski, brother.' The robot was quite upbeat and energetic, but also disorganizes the laboratory even further than it was before.

Undyne almost barely re-organizes the laboratory, anyways, but it looks nice and tidy when Toriel, the Queen, visits her.

Now that she was on the subject, how about Toriel? No, the Queen was probably too busy doing important tasks to talk to the Royal scientist. Although it would be nice to talk to Toriel, Undyne had a feeling that it wasn't the best time to talk to her. When she first met the Queen, it shocked her how unbelievably nice Toriel was. But, the Queen could be absolutely terrifying, when talked to the wrong way. Undyne had only seen it once, how angry Toriel could get. It was madness, to say the least. If anything, Undyne would've thought the Queen would throw the monster they were arguing with out of the room.

Toriel immediately apologized to Undyne for her sudden outburst. She apparently was losing sleep, and stressing. The Queen was good at hiding it, though, if she didn't say anything, then Undyne wouldn't have noticed. It made her feel horrible, though. The Royal Scientist could only give her boss a slice of B'scotch and Cinnamon pie, with a cup of tea. Only up close could Undyne see how tired Tori..el was. _The only time I ever called her Tori, she laughed and called me 'amusing'.._ The Royal Scientist chuckled, sitting down in front of the door of her laboratory.

Well, how about Papyrus, one of the previous scientists? He accelerated in his work, being way more useful than Undyne currently was, but had to retire because of his younger brother, Sans. Although they were real- No, that was a horrible pun. They were real brothers, their personalities were completely opposite, at the two furthest sides of the spectrum. With Sans being upbeat, optimistic, and extroverted, the younger skeleton brother was always up for a challenge, no matter how difficult it was. If he couldn't solve it or get past a certain obstacle, Sans would continuously tackle it head on, while also thinking of other ways to get around it.

Papyrus, on the other hand.. he wasn't pessimistic, but wasn't upbeat, either. Somewhere in the center, but not quite. Papyrus always had a distanced look, as if he was always somewhere far, far away from the situation and setting he was currently in. His smoking habits were unhealthy, Undyne had told the skeleton that many of times. But he only laughs it off, saying that he won't die by simply smoking. Although it was true, he hadn't been smoking as much around his brother, Sans, who always told him that smoking was unhealthy.

Papyrus actually listened to his brother instead of Undyne. It sort of ticked her off, in all honesty. She knew why the retired-scientist listened to his brother instead of herself. Papyrus hated seeing Sans sad. Heck, he hated seeing Sans having any negative emotions, saying that 'it was his job to be that way, not Sans''.

Which was adorable.

Undyne was out of people to think of people to talk to. Toriel was busy, Papyrus, most likely busy with his brother, Napstatton would probably kick Undyne out of her room again, and- that was it. Should she talk to all of the families that are wondering what had happened to their parents, siblings, or children? No. That would end up horribly wrong. If she told all of the families the truth and got it over with then what would happen? Would they just laugh it off and pat Undyne on the back? _GOD, no. Nothing like that would ever happen. If anything, I would be.. relieved from my job. They would search the laboratory, go down to where my true research goes, and I'd probably be killed._ The scientist chuckled.

Suddenly, and she hadn't a clue why, she got up. "Nothing's going to happen if I just.. sit here." Undyne mumbled, continuing to pace, again. She was a patient person, while doing research and organizing her thoughts, and sometimes her room. _Maybe.. if I just waited long enough and pretended that I went somewhere.. I can go back in and just continue with my research.._ The scientist thought, quickening her pace while walking back and forth. After a few minutes, she finally lost it. "...NGAHHH!" She groaned, holding her head in her hands. "What am I supposed to DO!? I.. haven't been out here in ages.."

"Oh, I know what you're supposed to do! Stop standing there like an idiot, and go take a walk to Waterfall. You'll find the place you belong, Doctor Undyne." Temmie said, making Undyne jump backwards, almost ramming her back into the laboratory door.

"Why.. what are you doing here, Temmie?" Undyne managed to say, trying to recollect her thoughts that scrambled away when the small.. thing appeared out of nowhere, as per usual. It's been a long time, and Undyne still wasn't used to having Temmie come up out of nowhere.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit you, Undyne? We're buddies, right? Best friends. But, I do have a reason." Temmie grinned.

"A.. and? What is it?" Undyne quickly replied.

"I'm here to help!"

 **Next chapter out soon i apologize so much for the wait**

 **there were two people who really wanted it so here it is**

 **sorry it's so short i'll continue working over the weekend**

 **to be continued. . .**


	3. Friendliness and Regret

**Nine reviews what the heck**

 **why do so many of you want to see this story**

 **i mean, thank you so much for supporting it and loving it**

 **but how is it so popular**

 **enjoy this new chapter**

"Uh.. Help? I.. Would you really be helping me, because my definition and your definition of help may be really different." Undyne stated. "I mean- I really would like help with this sort of situation, because I really don't go out all that much, but-" She paused, looking away from Temmie. The creation's head seemed to be turning 360 degrees, but it's eyes and mouth weren't moving at all.

The silence that stood between the two was almost deafening. Undyne thought that Temmie would try to kill her, again, but they only stood there, their face turning, staring straight into Undyne's eyes, and Undyne staring into Temmie's. Their moving face looked as if nothing was really changing, since it wasn't their mouth and eyes that were moving, but their head.

How, in the whole Underground, was Temmie created? Even worse, how did Undyne create Temmie?

Temmie chuckled evilly, and Undyne held her breath.

".. No..? I think you've misunderstood." Temmie's face immediately snapped back to it's original position, and it's eyes widened, as did it's mouth. **"i WASN't GiViNG YOU A CHOiCe."** It whispered, and a shiver crawled up Undyne's spine. If she didn't have a choice, then what was she supposed to do? Just easily accept the creation's help?

Not having a choice sort of disrupted the matter, since, of course, Undyne couldn't choose what she would want to do. But, there was always the small light, telling her that she could "make her own choices", and to "stop letting Temmie drive her into a corner, bending Undyne to it's every will and thought". It was a nice, optimistic voice, one opposite of the crowd, a.k.a all of the other voices in her head.

Not once has Undyne ever gone against Temmie's words, because, even though she didn't ever want to trust her creation, or even remember it existed, Temmie either chose to tell Undyne the things that could either make everything go right, or tell her the things that could make her suffer, cry, scream, etc. They chose the ladder rarely.

But, it was worth a try, right?

There was nothing wrong with asking your own evil, corrupted creation for help! Even though, considering that it's stabbed you in the back plenty of times before, by:

-Not keeping it's promises to you.

-Scaring you right when you wouldn't expect it.

-Making your life ten times more paranoid than usual.

-Giving you nightmares almost every time you close your eyes, while also including hallucinations.

-Making you regret every single choice you've made in life.

-Many more!

Now that Undyne thought back on it, there were a lot of reasons not to trust Temmie worth anything in the Underground. If anything Undyne could've done, it would be killing Temmie, putting the thing out of it's misery. Unfortunately, though, she never got the chance after Temmie was created, and she never thought of killing anyone but.. someone cowardly.

Undyne knew this person fairly well, but she also didn't know them at all. Their emotions were certainly puzzling, as if everything they did could fit a piece into the puzzle, take one out, or ruin the whole picture. It was also like they were blindfolded with the puzzle, or they were going through a maze. The maze comparison was better than the puzzle comparison. Including the fact that their emotions were forced together into a box, and they had to randomly choose a paper with the emotion they were going to feel that day.

They absolutely despised emotions.

But, just like every other monster in the Underground, except for Temmie, they just had to deal with the emotions when they happened, and be patient with the puzzle.

When Undyne snapped back to reality from her train of thought, she saw Temmie patiently waiting for Undyne's reply. Which, of course, was surprising, since the creation was the complete opposite of patient. She could even see that one of Temmie's eyes were twitching, and they were beginning to tap one of their paws.

"What do you mean by, uh, help?" Undyne broke the silence, almost regretting opening her mouth. At first, she had thought Temmie didn't hear her, because they only stood there, unblinking, watching Undyne, staring right to her soul. It was terrifying, how the small creation was so terrifying. Undyne repeated her sentence, "What do you-"

"I heard you the first time." Temmie snapped. "I thought it was obvious by what I meant by help. You want to go somewhere, don't you? You want to talk to someone, right? Then, I'll help you find someone to talk to. Although I would've thought that you were smart enough to go and venture out through the Underground, instead of just pacing around in front of your lab. I mean, seriously? How dumb can you get? I know..."

Undyne let the monster continue with it's lecture. She was paying attention to every word they were saying, but she didn't feel like making any rude remarks, since she would get a horrible recoil from Temmie. The two of them bickering and arguing, for some odd reason, seemed normal. All of these conversations, to Undyne, feel as if they've all happened before, some long time ago, and it made her scared. If it was an actual possibility, that there was actually a chance that the two of them talked before, in.. some different timeline- no.

There can only be a singular timeline, only one, not multiple going at once. This wasn't a game. Although the conversations did, in fact, seem and feel familiar, there was no way in the whole world that it was possible to have more than one timeline. If it was the case, then someone might as well be able to teleport through time and space-

Oh. Undyne was getting way off topic, and Temmie was silent, looking very impatient, and fed up with the way Undyne was acting. "SO!? Are you going to let me help you or not? I'm actually being nice and giving you a choice. Be grateful." The small monster snapped, making Undyne flinch. Temmie's emotions were so annoying, in Undyne's opinion. One time they'll be all happy and laughing, then the next there's a knife in your back and Temmie's laughing about how gullible and stupid you are.

"I mean, will you really be helping me in any way, shape, or form? Or are you just going to do the same thing you always do and make me screw up?" Undyne thought out loud, making Temmie laugh. It was actually a realistic laugh, not a sarcastic one. It sounded.. normal. Like a laugh you would hear after Papyrus or Sans made a bad pun. "Of course I'm going to help you!" Temmie laughed again, and Undyne was actually smiling.

"Why would I do anything else? I mean, why wouldn't I help a friend?" The small creation stopped laughing, then sighed. "I can't understand why, though. In any other situation, I would just..." Temmie took an attempt to make some sort of motioning with their front paws, but failed. "I would just take it as a joke, and make you think that I'd actually help you, but then I would.. you know." They sighed. "I can't understand, anymore."

"W-well.. if it makes you feel any better, I'm confused, too." Undyne laughed, scratching the back of her neck with one of her hands. It was becoming awkward between the two, and Undyne felt as if Temmie was acting again, pretending to be nice and optimistic, joking around with Undyne.

It didn't feel right. No matter how Undyne looked at it, no matter how much she looked at the situation at hand, every single angle and point of view, all of the angles seemed so.. wrong. Temmie never acted this nice, not to her, and they'd probably never act this way towards anyone else. So, why would they act like this, now of all times?

Was there something different about what was going to happen, next? Undyne had notice this a long time ago, but Temmie seemed to know what would happen in the future, like they've gone through it a million times, or they were a time traveler. It was weird, and freaked Undyne out.

"I.. can't understand." Temmie mumbled.

"S.. sorry? What was that-"

"Answer the question, Undyne." Temmie growled. "Are you going to let me help you, or are you just going to stand there like a worthless piece of trash?" They asked, beginning to float until there were up to Undyne's height.

"I- uh. M.. I don't.. Maybe?" Undyne managed to say, breaking eye-contact. "I.. mean.. I mean.. Sure! You can.. uh.. help me."

Temmie smiled, sending a feeling of regret up Undyne's spine.

"You won't regret it."

 **aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA**

 **i love this story too much, thank you all for reading it**

 **i would bow my head in gratitude but i'm in front of a laptop screen**

 **new chapter out maybe soon, there are holidays coming**

 **WINTER IS COMING or is it already here, i don't know**


End file.
